The Hunger Games: Peeta's Story
by marinegirl92
Summary: This story is told in first person by Peeta, I try to put my mind in his shoes how he tells the story and how he saw in his point of view. Peeta tells the story of how he came to love katniss, the story of his family life, being chosen at the male tribute and so on. These chapters continue from the first and last book.
1. Chapter 1: When i first laid eyes

**(This story is based on the books and movie of the Hunger Games Trilogy. According to the books, Katniss is the narrator and she tells in her point of view on what life is like around her, and going to the games. I often wondered what Peeta would tell in his point of view. So here it is, and just an FYI this is 1st person: ****_I, he did, I did_****. etc. Enjoy.)**

**Chapter 1:When I first laid eyes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I can remember it as if it were yesterday. Her hair was in two braids instead of one. Everyone in District 12 knew her father, trading in the black market, working in the coal mines, and trading shot squirrels or fresh venison at my father's bakery for bread. All of them are shot right in the eye, no other marks anywhere on the body.

I was five, and when i first walked into class, my father pointed at a girl with two braids and told me about her father, and how he wanted to marry her. She married a coal miner instead and asked why not if he could give her what she wanted.

It was because when he sang, the beds outside went silent, and when he finished the song, the birds would repeat it and sing it everywhere. Mockingjays repeated sounds of music unlike the jabber jays that only repeated people's conversations. We learned later on before District Thirteen was destroyed, the jabberjays were created by the Capital to spy on people incase of the rebellion, unfortunately people were telling lies and the jabberjays were released into the wild to die off.

They came together with a mockingbird and created a new species called the mockingjay, and instead of passing down to repeat conversations, it inherited to remember songs.

Music class was in session, and our teacher asked everyone if we know the 'Valley Song' and Katniss' hand shot right up. She was named after the white plant katniss. She got up in front of the class and sang the 'Valley Song' in perfect tone and melody. All the birds outside went silent while she sang, and after she finished the song, they repeated her melody.

A deep feeling in my heart pumped hard as if it everyone could hear it, I smiled softly, she went back to her seat and sat down. That's when I knew I had a crush on her. Class went on as usual and i couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful smile and tone of her voice as she sang the song.

She sounded like an angel, an angel that touched my heart. After school ended, i tried to get up the courage to talk to her. How beautiful she sounded. As i walked toward her, she turned around, but I looked away. She looked at me curiously as i walked away. i felt stupid, I should of just kept going to talk to her. I felt like now she thinks of me like one of those town boys that don't give a damn about children living outside of town.

Everyday, she comes in with a brighter smile, as the sunset and sunrise came up and down every day, the color orange became my favorite color. Not the brighter color like Effie Trinket's hair or dress, more like the color of the sky. Each time i see it, i think of her, she's singing the Valley Song.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My family owned the best bakery in town, when Primrose, Katniss' little sister whom everyone called Prim would come and look at the art of the cakes, and she would beg Katniss to come look at them. I never inherited art skills by any of my parents, my mother told me they needed a little decorating with pictures besides the normal rose or swirls that everyone gets tired of looking at.

Art just came to me, with special practice and skill, I decorated the cakes with the right details, and it was like the picture came to life besides just for decorating. Prim's enjoyment was sweet, but having Katniss looking at them, I kept hoping she come in and ask who decorates them. She probably thought, in my perspective, hired someone to do the decorating.

Every night, i keep hoping the next day, i will finally get the courage to talk to her, but it seems hopeless. All the guys at school like her. As we grew, she dropped the two braids, and the one braid was born around the time she was nine. From then on, she went hunting with her father. Hunting behind the fence was illegal in District 12, but the fences were down half the time, so it was easy to go through it without being electrocuted. If anyone was caught, they were most likely to get their tongues cut off or take the bullet. In my point of view, the bullet was much faster and we die easily instead of spending the rest of our lives mute and hopeless to talk.

I later learned when we went to the Capital, those whom tongues were cut off were called Avoxes. Haymitch, our District 12 former mentor of the 50th Hunger Games, calls them traitors. I covered for Katniss because i didn't want her to get in trouble for knowing her, as Katniss later told me she met her in the woods with a boy. The hovercraft appeared, they killed the boy by shooting a spear and carrying his dead bey off, and they captured the girl. She later became an Avox, and i recalled on cue "Delly Cartwright."

That's who she thought she was, I was going to defend and protect her every way I could. Because even though she didn't return my feelings, i never stopped loving her.

As I grew, i finally realized i was in love. It seemed silly but no other girl has touched me the way she did. Every girl has passed by me down the hallway from school, but I never noticed them. All i can see is Katniss. Things were simple every day, going to school, working at the bakery, but I always watched her everyday walking home with her little sister.

Until everything changed forever, that one tragic day that struck District 12.

The day she lost her loving father.

**(So how was that... I tried to think Peeta. How he saw her, and in next chapter he talks about that day of the mine explosion and his family life. So stay tuned for next chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day the World Stopped!

**(Hey I'm back for next chapter, here's Peeta's story of the day of the mine explosion. Take note for a minute before reading, Yes, I have read all three books, and seen the movies. The third movie is amazing, and if your wondering how he will try to tell the story while he was hijacked, you'll have to wait and see till the next couple of chapters. Enough of me now, on with the story!)**

**Dislcaimer**: I wish i owned the Hunger Games.

**Chapter 2: The Day the World Stopped**

I could never imagine losing a father, mother, or my two brothers. Living in that pain point of state must be harsh, and Katniss was one of them. It was a normal rainy day, the mine workers went to the coal mines, the market and bakery went on with their business. We were eleven, and school was in session that day.

Katniss had a class next door, she had algebra and i had history. The teacher was going over and over the lesson of the day of the rebellion, how the districts were formed. The Hunger Games were created to stop another rebellion from forming again, and The Treaty of Treason signed. Everyone seems to know every single information by the time they can walk.

District 12 is one of the poorest Districts' to almost never win every year. We've had two victors, a female tribute before Haymitch's time, and he became the second. So far, the only districts that win every year so far is District, 2, 1, 3, and sometimes 4. People here are dying, from starvation, disease, or harsh weather from the summers or winters.

District 12 never gets any privileges to help its people, and the chances anyone coming back and making District 12 look good from the Capital then no one would be starving, or so we think. Haymitch may be rich and all, but all I ever see is him buying liquor and breath smelling like he's never brushed his teeth since he came home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was lunch time, and as always i kept my distance away from Katniss, even though she has no idea how much i care for her, I like to see her when she's not looking while she sits with Gale or Madge-the mayor's daughter with bright yellow hair and fair skin.

That's when the world has stopped for her and everyone else. The alarm sounded in school, it wasn't a normal drill. We hear a loud explosion coming from the mines. I pack up my stuff and hurry off, everyone is rushing outside, and the teachers say school has been cancelled for the day. We hurry back to town, my brothers have beat me there, they are all standing in shock.

"What's happened, did everyone make out all right?" I ask my father.

My father stands there emotionless. "No one made it out alive. The mine exploded."

I was in total shock, Katniss' Father works in the coal mine. It was if a knife has passed through my body of how much pain she is going to go through through the loss of her father. It took over an hour an half for the fire to be put out. Some of the men's boots survived, the helmets, and one working flashlight was all that was left. I helped with the other men, including Gale whom also lost his father to the explosion. We scooped up the ashes of the bodies where they used to be. Its painful to scoop up our citizens' ashes.

We placed the ashes in special ash boxes to bury them on top of the hill. The widowers weeped their final goodbyes before heading home. They were given an amount of money to help the widowers find jobs and to help buy food. Courage never came to my mind to talk to her. She has just lost her father, and i wanted to comfort her when all of a sudden my mother calls back for me to help her in the bakery.

As i walked down the hill to the bakery, Katniss, her mother and sister walk slowly home. She has not shed a tear over three days ago, only silence shows her mourning. Her mother just stares into space as she walks home holding Prim's little hand.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The bakery has been busier than ever before. Since the mine exploded, widowers had enough money to buy expensive deer, horse, sugar, and bread to feed their families. One day, just as i was sweeping the floor, my brother tripped by a splint of wood on the floor and the entire 20 lb. of flour scattered every where on the floor. As if the snow came early this year.

Its been a couple of weeks, and its not even the end of April. My mother came rushing to kitchen to see what the commotion was. My older brother was doing his best to clean up the mess. But trouble was already in the air. My mother wasn't like those mothers whom considered it an accident but a big mistake for all the work to keep the business going.

She grabbed his shirt and put her hand on his face to make him look at the mess he made."Look at that! Just Look at that! What a waste this flour has gone by, now we have to buy new flour! Clean this up!"

She grabs the roller used to roll the bread and smacks him in the back with it. Even though it was none of my business, I barge in to stop her. We have many pounds of flour in the back. I take the roller away from her and push her out of the way. My brother runs out the back door.

She smacks my eye, and i almost faint. I can see stars roaming around. She takes the roller from my hand and beats my punched eye again.

"Clean this up or you'll get another one from me!" she puts down the bread roller hard on the counter and exists the room to go help a customer.

Till this day, i have no idea why she was so ignorant and abusive towards my brothers and I. Getting a divorce was not very common in District 12. Or separating, as some folks call it that. My father has owned the bakery since he was a a boy, and took over the business after my grandfather.

My father always wanted to marry Katniss' mother, and as he told me the story, he wanted to make her life better because he would have everything to feed her, and own the business. But at the time, she owned an apothecary shop, and she was the town's healer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Here's the story of how he told me about Mrs. Everdeen:

"_All the birds would stop and listen as he sang. I could of given her everything she wanted, she could be a bakery man's wife and healer at the same time. But, she chose to marry a coal miner. From that then on, they married, i couldn't take her away from him. Every citizen of District 12 respected him. He was not only a coal miner, or singer, he was also a hunter. _

_She was beautiful young girl, and things would of turned out for the better or worse if she never married him. I laid my eyes on her the moment she came to heal my burned wounds. She medicine she would make would treat my burns in a day or two._

_As I got older, I was going to ask her to become my wife that day. Until he came. Mr. Everdeen was back from the mines and the woods from hunting. He was carrying a sack of fresh game, and as he was about to turn to the black market. He started to sing a couple of songs, and the birds listened still, and after he sang the Valley song, the birds repeated the verse. She was already done treating a young child's wound._

_She walked towards and him, and she told him he had the most beautiful voice she has ever heard. They both smiled at each other, and they walked together inside the black market for trading. _

_I haven't seen her from the past couple of days, and while I was working in the shop that day. I heard the news from my friends that she has gotten married to that hunter and coal miner. My heart was broken a little bit, but its her life, and her happiness. As long as she had him, I became okay after that._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

I often wondered and asked how did he meet my mother. All he would answer was she wanted what she wanted. If she didn't get what she wanted, she would do something he would later regret. She held a grudge against him, and he had no other choice but to marry her to satisfy her needs and wishes.

"Then why did she have children in the first place?" I ask.

"She needed help around the shop, and if I were to be gone, she would have to rely on you three boys."

I never questioned her abusiveness, and my father was my protector. My mother has known the story, and her abusiveness is a way to let go of her anger. My brothers and i have grown used to the beatings, but were in extreme caution whenever she was around. Our father was our way of a sigh of relief.

This one time when i was putting more firewood into the oven, one of the little coal stones flickered out and started a small fire. My second older brother helped me put it out. It left a huge black spot on the floor, my mother has just came back from feeding the pigs. She marched my brother out of the room.

I stared at her with intimidated eyes. i was ready to take on the beating with the bread mallet. Instead the worse she has ever done, she took my hand and marched me to the oven where the other breads were baking, and she put both my hands on the hot oven. My nerves were shaking with rage, the worst pain I have felt in my entire life.

She left it on there for 6 seconds and i was given a second degree burn with almost skin wooden hard hands. I ran outside where we keep the cold buckets and i stuck my hands in there for an hour. I went to the apothecary shop. The healers put burn medicine on my hand and bandaged it.

I went back to the shop to finish what had to be done. If I were bigger, I would of done the same thing to her, but I am not that type of person that gets angry easily. I hated every moment, and I never maybe once missed her. I turn around waiting for her to beat me but no one comes. One memory that has stayed alive since i lost her.

One week has pass by, and my hands have healed. They feel a little dry to peel off the skin, but the healers told me not to pick with them until another month of healing. But I was able to handle taking loafs out the oven, clean the shop, and help set the table for supper. The only time she's not abusive when it comes to supper.

Everyone sits down, enjoys the rabbit or squirrel stew, mashed potatoes w/gravy ,corn on the cob, and sweet sugar bread to dip in jam. One the best things about my mother, she taught me table manners and to be spoken when spoken at the table. My Father carries on his business, and she eats as if this has been a wonderful day of business at the bakery shop.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After awhile, the bakery went back to normal customers, the widowers found work or stayed home to take care of their children. Sometimes, I never realize I had second thoughts to be in another family.

Or so I think; we may have had everything to eat but no one deserves to be in a family where they don't appreciate you. I didn't know what love really is. My father may have been my protector whenever my mother wasn't in the room, but he wasn't the kind of father anyone wanted.

As far as my memory deceives me, he never once looked in me in the eye and said "_I love you son." _Five members in my family, myself included, in my eyes we were not a family.

I understood later on that he was unhappy with his marriage, he was a good man to talk to, but he felt more like a stranger to me. A stranger that lives in your home, goes on his business, strike up a conversation then goes on.

Whenever Katniss and her sister came in to trade squirrels with my father, he have good talk with them. He prefers daughters more than three boys in the house. Katniss comes to trade, and he give them bread to last them awhile. He especially adores Prim.

Prim sometimes came in to trade butter or milk, sometimes sell at the black market. Whenever he's seen her walk to town with milk or butter, he buy it from her and he give her some cookies, or warm loaf of bread. Prim's face would light up with excitement.

My brothers, we were all right. We went to school, work, and eat together. My older brother had just turned 18, and he is spared forever. My second brother, he got spared last year, and if he were chosen. Chances of him winning were zero. District 12 is a poor economy to train, or even feed the people to keep up their strengths.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few days before I gave Katniss the bread, I haven't seen her around school. I've heard around that she has been going home at lunch everyday. She seemed much thinner than I remember. Her cheeks were nearly bones, and her little sister would whimper the walk home.

Katniss would try to calm her down and they walked straight foreward on home. I was deeply worried, but I had to stay positive for her.

After her father passed away, she's been trying to keep a straight face, and the hardest part is staying strong for Prim. The girl with the Valley Song is gone from the outside.

In the inside of my heart and mind, she is still that same girl with two braids smiling after she finished the song. She touched my heart and for the first time love was born. I never felt better in a long time. If it wasn't for her. I would still be the town bakery's son.

**(Another chapter done, and i tried to think of a way how his family life is. I mean who wouldn't want to live in a home where your parents and siblings neglect you or your own mother abusing you. I wouldn't, its sad and some say it makes people stronger. Love wasn't much around in his family according to the books, I would be sad if there is no love but just strangers just carrying on their business. Peeta experienced his love for her at a young age and love was born for the first time. Love comes around.**

**Anyways, next chapter is the day he gave her bread, and what happened after that. You'll have to wait and see. See you next chapter. Leave me reviews please!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bread

**(Well here it is, the day he gave her the bread. In this chapter is a little sad, and what happens later after the bread scene. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, same as last chapter and last...

**Chapter 3: The Bread**

The shop opens at seven in the morning. Every morning, I wake up at five, as Mother puts it. I roll over on the side of my bed, and grab my pants by the little fireplace to dry at night. My brothers have woken up already as the beds are neatly made up.

I open my door and walk towards the bathroom. There is no indoor toilet, we use the outhouse from the other side of the shop and in the winter we take an old bucket, do the business, and throw it out faraway from the shop. I wash my face with soap and water, and towel dry my face.

Gently tangling out my ashy blonde hair with the comb, I look just like me. I head back to my room and get dressed to do the chores before the shop opens. I open the door that heads to the kitchen, I grab the broom from the closet and sweep up the dust everywhere. Dust the shelves, throw out all the trash from the cans to the dump, clean the oven, wipe the windows, and stack the flour next to the counters to be ready to bake.

After the chores are done, I am hungry as a horse. The kitchen fills up with delicious smells. Roasted rabbit, fried potatoes, applesauce, blueberry jam for the toast, and orange juice. I eat in silence, on cloudy and rainy days makes me think what's going to happen.

My brothers carry on their meals, my father is done ahead of time, and heads to the front of the shop to open the doors. My brothers and I finish our breakfast. My mother stays to finish her breakfast, she sits there in silence. She can be mysterious when she is silent with no emotion. The look on her face when she is angry, we know she is in a bad mood.

In the front of the shop, I roll up the curtains to let in light, and I hurry to the kitchen to make the bread. My second older brother works in the back room making jam and preserves. My oldest brother helps Father in the shop, but today he is going to the black market to buy more flour, and trade some of the jams for fruit, meat, and if we're lucky we can have some coffee.

My Mother and Father adore coffee, the most expensive kind we can never afford to buy, but trading jams or some meat can help brand a bargain. In the kitchen, I measure out the flour, and pour some yeast for volume. Some breads don't take goat milk or eggs, this kind of bread is poor man's bread. It can be stale and dry bbut this is the bread anyone can afford.

To trade for better bread with goat milk, and eggs, you trade in rabbit or squirrel, and real bread is traded for meat. The deer meat goes to the black market for better materials like any meat, soup, underwear, sewing materials, or tools.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Business is pretty slow today, my oldest brother has gotten back over two hours ago, and my Mother has ordered him to tend the garden vegetables outside. He hates doing that kind of work, he has complained many times he hates feeling dirt. Dirt to him feels like the ashes from the mine explosion.

There's no other way to help him, and not even myself can give him advice.

It was pouring a little bit, and breads are almost done. Suddenly, I hear a loud yelling coming from outside. I open the door from the kitchen to the shop, and I see my mother from outside. She's has the bread mallet in the hand about to hit a person, the person almost falls to the ground as the trash lid moves.

Its _her. _Katniss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I watch in horror as my mother yells in furious tone. She doesn't like people putting or looking in her garbage. The trash has been emptied today.

I run back to the kitchen and I turn the dial to burn the two loafs. My brother sees this and calls Mother to come and look what I did. She comes into the kitchen and makes me take them out. The bread is half burned, but I don't care. I didn't want my Mother outside hurting Katniss.

She takes me by the shirt and walks with me outside. I hold the burned breads in my hands which still burn a little bit to the touch.

My Mother had no right to treat her like she treats us. If i were to report her, we could be sent to the community home.

"No one will buy that bread now, feed it to the pigs!" she storms off to help a customer.

I do what she tells me and I tear the first bread and feed it to the pigs. I look up and see Katniss has settled into a tree. She has gotten thinner and bones have appeared on her cheeks. The bread i hold in my hand may be burnt but it could be risky cause my mother has a policy with 'you buy or don't buy.'

I check back to see if the close is clear. I aim my projectile arm toward her and hurry back inside. I watch for a moment before i head back to the kitchen, she picked up the bread and headed straight home. I finally realized her family is starving, and I had saved her family from starving.

I clean up the mess I made and make another loaf. Its been three hours and its only another hour before dinner time. I place the bread dough in the oven and stack the other breads to the shelves.

My Mother gives me a nasty look, but I just ignore her. She may be the dislike type, but I did what I had to do to save Katniss. I didn't her and her sister to be called on to the Peacekeepers. They are strict to rules about trespassing on others property. Anyone trying to reason would most likely lose their home, be sent to the community homes, or if the last option is optional: public execution.

Everything was done for the day, our last customer goes home with jam, and rolls. I lock up the shop and sweep up the floors. My Mother comes back from the kitchen with the mallet and hits me across the eye.

She grabs my shirt and pushes me to the wall.

"You humiliated me today son! You wasted such good bread and this is how you pay me as a Mother!" she marks at me with anger.

"You humiliate yourself! I shout. "You had no right to hit that girl, and your a terrible mother!

I lost my temper a little bit, but I had to let that out of my system. She stares at me with anger in her eyes and punches me in the eye two times. She kicks my shin, and leaves but before she goes into the house she yells back," You ever say that to your mother who raised you, I will give you the beating you will remember! Burn another loaf again, I will burn those hands so you have no hands!

I lie on the floor for about five minutes, I get up and head outside to the water pump and pull out a rag from my pocket and put it on my bloody eye. I did the right thing, no question about that.

The town bakery's son did what he had to do to save Katniss from starvation.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Supper was really quiet than ever. My Father sips his tea slowly and my brothers eat like a little mouse, the only loud thing going around is the knife clutched in my Mother's hand slicing her squirrel meat.

Everyone is finished about thirty minutes later. I gather up my plate and put it in the sink so that my Mother can wash it.

"Peeta Mellark!" she calls back.

"Yes, Mother?" I ask.

"Tonight you will wash dishes, and make them shiny, clean up the table and the pig pen, you will not come up and sleep until everything is done. Is that understood?" she says.

I nodd. She walks out of the room and heads to bed. I cock my head to the side to the dirty dishes. I pump the water and wash them. I double check to see if they are completely clean.

I hand dry them and stack them away neatly in the cabinets to use next day, I clean the table, and replace the tablecloth with a new one. I head outside and clean the pig pen. Pig meat is wonderful on winter days.

We kill the pig when its a big fat one, and sell the meat to buy not only flour, but sugar, vegetable seeds for our garden, and sewing products for shirts, pants and underwear. We even save enough for ourselves.

Bacon and sausage for the morning, the stomach and bones to make into soup, and the head for head cheese. My favorite part is eating the head cheese, and the bones to flavor the soup instead of that plain vegetable flavor.

I finish everything, and I head up to bathe. I fill up my bath with hot water, and I sit there in silence.

Everyone is asleep, and the only time i am myself when no one is around. I feel nauseated, I should of just gone out in the rain and handed her the bread.I threw that bread at her as if I felt sorry for her. '_Sorry that your family is starving, here's bread so that you leave us alone.'_

I am such an idiot, I didn't think straight when I threw the bread. I should of helped her up, give her the bread and walk her home. But we don't know each other. We never talked. What am i saying?

I am in love with this girl and look how i treated her when she is starving and dying out there in the street. This memory haunts me as i finish rinsing myself off, dry myself with a towel, put on my undershirt and head to bed.

I lie in my head thinking about the bread and her.

"_Katniss, I am so sorry. I should of just gone out in the rain and given you the bread. I was wrong. The girl with the Valley Song is alive in my memory, and you have touched me since I first met you. Please forgive me'._

I don't go to sleep till I get tired. Its almost two in the morning, my brothers' breaths fill in the silence, but I don't hear them. All I hear is guilt. The guilt that I will regret for the rest of my life. She may or may not return my feelings or will I ever get the courage to talk to her.

I don't want her to think what kind of guy I am, I her to see me as I am on the inside. The memory fills up as i try to sleep, I cry in silence.

I cry myself to sleep, and as my guilt fills up, I dream of her, not only does she sing the Valley song but I dream of her beautiful eyes, her smile, and the way she turns when she is looking when I look at her. I finally fall asleep, and dream of what i should of done to help.

I love you Katniss. I hope someday if by any chance we will get the chance to talk.

**( A/N: Saddest chapter I have written, now everyone found out what happened when his mother went out there to chase Katniss away and later. He finally stood up to himself but his Mother is always a step ahead. Here's why he threw the bread if your wondering why he wasn't thinking?**

** His Mother could of beaten him up for going outing the rain to help, and she could of called the Peacekeepers to Katniss. Another conclusion, she is the love of his life, and he never meant to treat her like that, some boys don't think straight and think they are doing the right thing, but In Peeta's view, he _ did do the right thing to save her and her family._ If it wasn't for him, Katniss and her family wouldn't most likely survive.**

** There's many other reasons and message me for questions if you want. Its free, just click on the message icon on my ****profile. Next chapter is the next day, and a little spoiler alert: he tries to figure how to move on after the bread scene. I'll write as fast as I can. See you next chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Moving on

**( Whats up everyone I am back for a new chapter, and this takes place after the bread scene and how he tries to move on. and a little surprise twist along the way. Now enough of me talking and on with the story.)**

** Disclaimer:**_I own nothing._

Chapter 4: Moving on

I power slepted all night, sleep doesn't come to me at all. Its a little bit after four, I roll over on my bed and stare into the dark space that surrounds me. It's like I am trapped in that mines, and being exploded into pieces along with my people.

Katniss has lived in darkness for awhile, now i am starting to fill in her footsteps. The girl I dream of every night has vanished. School has been a little offscreen after the explosion.

Other students have turned in papers late or unfinished, some scream when the bell rings for next class, other teachers try to calm the students to know there is no mine explosion. Every one is safe, they say.

No one is safe, since the Dark days, District Thirteen has been destroyed and the districts were reborn to start anew. According to president Snow, The Treaty of Treason was signed for Peace, and the Hunger Games would help prevent another rebellion or cease-fire.

Every day, more and more people die, the only thing that matter is the people we love. My family, Katniss, her sister, mother, we all have to stay together to be safe. Bt hope is lost, hope doesn't seem to help around since every single girl and boy are picked and thrown in the arena.

Katniss is strong, and in life she deserves someone better, if she'll ever marry, I believe she doesn't want her children going to the arena and facing the pain like the parents in town. She will go on, and if I die, I want to go as me.

District 12 and panem do not own me, if I die tomorrow, my spirit will go free, and Katniss will go on strong as i put it that. I want her to see everything different, not just what happened happened, but what became of it in the first place and time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I get up, and walk over to the closet and pull out my school clothes, I lay them on the bed and go to the wash basin to freshen up. I scrub my face with warm water and soap, and comb out my hair. I take one look in the mirror and it looks like I haven't slept in three days.

I face away the mirror and storm to my room, my brothers are up and give me a cold look like Mother's last night. This morning can not get any worse than this.

"Why did you burn the two breads, you know how Mother gets?" My second older brother remarks.

"You deserved that beating the way you takes Mother last night, do you know how much she has raised you!" My older brother snaps.

Why are they talking like this to me? They have faced harder beatings than I, and they tell me how an idiot I am for telling Mother off. Haven't i covered for them, for sneaking off to go to the market for lunch, and telling Mother they are finishing up the work?

"I did what i did, and that's that." I say peevishly.

"For shame Peeta!" My brother marks after he exits the room.

I hurry and get dressed for school and head down the stairs to clean up the shop before school. My older brother throws the mallet at the back of my head while I am trying to take go take out the trash.

My Mother walks by and sees the incident, but walks by. She opens the cabinet and takes a notepad and a pencil to write down to bring from the Black Market. I hurry on outside and throw the trash in the bins.

I walk back inside, and grab my books from the counter and walk away. But My Mother stops me before I open the door. I don't turn around, I just listen and be on my way.

"Peeta! Before you go off to school, pick up the stuff i have written down after school, come straight home. Is that understood?" She asks.

I nodd.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

English class is not very exciting, just going over the prepositions, the perfect and imperfect verbs, and a writing assignment about the District 12, the "Coal District". If we make one mistake, we drop a letter grade, and growing up to be careful with my Mother shouldn't be a problem.

We don't get enough coal to warm up our homes in the harsh winter. The coal is transported to the Capital for fuel, make new technology, and some say they turn into pearls. Which is ironic.

Pearls are from clams, and coal can not be made into pearls. Haymitch has money to buy coal, and it takes more than accessories or food to trade. This one time when I was trading in the market with the jams, a man was trying to sell his baby chickens, clothes, and some gold he took from his wife to buy a year supply.

A month supply would trade for good material of clothes, or bargain with the meat we catch, like 5 squirrels, strawberries that grow on top of the hill, and chopped logs. Its an easy trade, like killing two birds with one stone.

But the man demanded more food, since he comes from a family of three kids, and a wife fighting pneumonia. I've seen his children, and the children look around the district to find something to trade for, they have turned into almost bones, and the malnutrition has taken over their body.

"I'll be back soon and get another bird, I want my supply of coal." says the man.

"I cannot sell you the year supply unless you bring in another two squirrels or wild birds." says the seller.

"There are hardly any squirrels around the district except maybe the woods, just give me the supplies and I promise I will pay you. We are freezing in our home!" he begs.

I had three jams in my hands and were to be traded or soup for our supper tonight to go with our caught muskrats. I go over and make a bargain with him, he took the two jams from me, and he supplied the man with the year supply of coal. he gave me a kind pat on the shoulder, and walked away.

The man took the jams, the squirrel and jewels to sell later around the market, and feed his children. Helping my citizens is a good feeling inside, no one deserves to go cold. I look around to trade with the one jam.

My Mother will let me have it for helping someone, then I spot Greasy Sae. She sells a soup in a big to, but my brother would never trade anything from her because they think she puts something in it to make people feel nauseated as they call it.

I walk over there, she gives me a warm smile, and she asks what kind of soup would I like.

My family likes the kind of soup with deer meat or beef.

"Do you have deer or beef soup?" I ask.

"Well, deer is most expensive and one jam won't give you much to trade for. I can sell you beef fresh caught today?" she says.

"I only have one jam to trade, my family will let me have it if i don't bring home supper. Thank you anyway." I say while walking away.

"Wait, I can give the soup, you need more than I." she says with a wink.

She prepares my order, and she says its mine to keep but I don't feel right just taking it. I hand her the jam. But she tries to refuse.

"Take it." I say. "its the least I can do for helping me."

I take the soup and head on out with the dinner for my family. She looks the jam and smiles. If she ever bought or tasted jam, she is the lucky person to have it. Our jams have been a best seller in town for fruit, and bread.

My family never noticed the difference, but considered it the good soup from the Hob. Its really good soup, what ever someone sold from fresh game is the best soup I ever had.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

School has come to an end, the bell, rings, everyone packs up to go home. i put my books in my bag and walk out the school. I walk sensitively and I turn around and see Katniss a few feet from me with her little sister. She looks up and i turn away quickly and walk on.

Should i go over and talk to her? Should I say something to give her my blessing for the bread? I don't know.

Spring is here and the evening Primroses are scattered everywhere, they were safe to eat with salads, or use them for herbs for the soup. Her little sister was named after the evening Primrose. Is a beautiful aquamarine flower which i use to make blue and greenish paint to decorate the cakes.

As i head to the bakery, I watch a couple yards away Katniss and Prim picking some primroses, they gather a whole bunch of them. Little did I know she found the answer to help her family and herself survive. The little joy of light her little sister had when she was going to be full for the first time.

Full stomachs are not very common in District 12, District 11 is the agriculture state, they had plenty to eat their whole lives since they grow the food and eat it. In other districts, its very different like District 4 is the fishing district state, District 2, masonry, etc.

Food is scarce, and hunting outside the fence is forbidden. I been to the fence once and its not activated as i noticed. I touched it carefully with a wire i found and nothing happened. I climbed up a little bit but I stopped myself.

If i were caught, i could of been shot or my tongue cut off. I wanted to tell someone, if we don't like living here then let's leave, but where? Its nothing but woods as far as i am concerned. District 13 was destroyed, and nothing but the trees, dirt and grass covers the ashes of the fallen.

I don't know a thing to survive out there, it takes more to survive, which plants to eat and not eat, how to hunt for game, and where to camp so the hovercraft can't find us. I had plenty to eat my whole life, but its not enough to satisfy my content.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I lay in bed thinking as my brothers get ready for bed. I look up at the ceiling and my head runs back to the scene with the bread, how her eyes delighted and run off to help her family. I tried to think of a way to move on.

I see her everyday, walking to school and back, turning around and then i turn to avoid too much attention. Its complicated. Its the district where i live, or is it because i'm the town bakery son's.

On the other side of the room, my brother hits in midair, and turns quickly with his foot in motion-position and hits straight ahead. He's on the wrestling team, and he just beat the state last year. That guy he wrestled hadn't had much to eat but to survive on tree bark, primroses, water-boiled snow, and for meat, he catches two squirrels per month and to safely keep enough for a family of two. A grandmother in her older years and a mother who works at the hob trying to sell clothes to citizens but to no success in the spring.

He knocks over a lamp, glass shatters everywhere.

"What was that ruckus?" Mother calls from the other room.

"It was probably from outside Mom!" my brothers says panicky while he cleans up with mess.

If Mother found out he broke another lamp, she will force him to quit, and the school will be disappointed.

Maybe if i joined, maybe it'll help me get my mind off Katniss, its worth it. Beside going home after school to work. If my brother does it to get his mind of problems like me, then I'm joining the wrestling team.

**(A/N Another chapter done, looks like he's joining the wrestling team. Stay tuned for next chapter! Leave me reviews.)**


End file.
